Mejor amiga vs Hermano mayor
by Lira-Lira19
Summary: Soyo se dio cuenta que, para que su mejor amiga estuviera con el chico que le gustaba, tendría que derrotar el obstáculo que se interponía entre ella y su amor: su propio hermano mayor. Que comience el juego. [AU] [KamuSoyo. OkiKagu]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: ¡Hola! llevaba rato con esto en mi computadora, así que ahora que tuve el tiempo de revisarlo, quise subirlo xD es un fic lleno de KamuSoyo y OkiKagu UuU espero que les guste. A pesar de que tengo la estructura del siguiente cap, debo todavía organizarlo mejor, así que no prometo nada de cuando sea que lo actualice. Por lo pronto, solo me queda decirles que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Mejor amiga vs Hermano mayor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

* * *

Llevaba años escuchándola quejarse de lo mismo. Cada tarde, cuando ambas amigas llegaban a la vivienda de Kagura, Soyo escuchaba atentamente cada queja que la pelirroja tenía que decir acerca de su día para nada divertido en el club de kendo, en donde, por todo y por nada, terminaba siempre peleando con Okita Sougo, el capitán. Era un milagro que Kagura siendo una niña―aunque muchos pensaban que no―la hubiesen aceptado en aquel club, puesto que sólo se admitían hombres.

Y de ahí fue que erradicó la pelea de aquella tarde. El castaño capitán que cursaba tercer año le había dicho que la habían aceptado en el club porque no notaban mucho la diferencia en ella de ser chica o chico. Kagura se enojó―como siempre―y entonces se agarraron a golpes.

―Espero que ojalá y le den piojos. ―terminó el relato la chica de menor altura. ―Y no empieces con lo mismo de siempre, Soyo-chan, que ya te vi cara de querer decirlo.

Soyo sonrió, porque era cierto. Ella tenía un ojo clínico para ese tipo de situaciones y podía afirmar con los ojos cerrados que entre Kagura y Okita había algo más que simple rivalidad. El problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo acercarse adecuadamente al otro, por lo que las peleas eran una buena excusa―ella los había analizado muy bien desde que se conocieron―. Pero su mejor amiga siempre negaba todo rotundamente―de todas formas no es como que Soyo hubiese esperado a que Kagura lo aceptara―, y cuando ella le preguntó a Sougo, el simplemente le dijo que no estaba tan mal de la cabeza para fijarse en una pobre imitación de chica.

Pero que la pelinegra lo sentía; el amor estaba ahí, palpable. Muy ciego el que no lo viese.

―¡Pero es la verdad, Kagura-chan! ―incluso a veces pensaba que era pesada con el tema, pero es que no sabía cómo más hacerle entender a su amiga lo que, sin duda alguna, sentía por el muchacho de orbes carmesí. ―Si no fuese así, ¿por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa cuando Okita-kun te dijo que tenías bonitos ojos?

La versión "oficial"―que le contó Kagura―fue que Sougo, en una de sus tantas peleas, le había dicho que ella, a pesar de ser un orangután con cerebro de maní, tenía bonitos ojos. Para criterios de Soyo, eso era un lindo cumplido―a la forma retorcida de Okita―, pero para Kagura fue una táctica sucia para hacerla desconcentrarse de su objetivo y él poder dar el golpe final.

―¡Yo no estuve nerviosa! ―a pesar del ceño fruncido, un sutil sonrojo se podía percibir en sus mejillas. ―Más bien estaba furiosa por las sucias artimañas de ese Sádico. ―ella miró hacia otro lado. ―¿En serio piensas que él de verdad crea que mis ojos….pues eso?

Y luego le preguntaban a Soyo por qué los emparejaba. ¡Si era más que obvio que tenían que estar juntos! ¡Que se cortaba una si no era así!

―¡Claro! ―dijo animada ―Okita-kun no es de decir cosas por decirlas.

―P-pues yo no le creo y ya no quiero hablar más de ese idiota, Soyo-chan.

Y así era siempre. Cada vez que Kagura se sentía acorralada, salía con cualquier sandez y entonces el tema de sus sentimientos hacia Okita quedaba olvidado. Y no es como que Soyo no se hubiese acercado a Sougo para el mismo interrogatorio; es sólo que él sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones bajo su cara estoica, a diferencia de su mejor amiga que era muy expresiva.

Si ella los dejaba a ellos solos con sus sentimientos, muy seguramente nunca pasaría nada y entonces serían desdichados por el resto de la eternidad―así de trágico y todo―. Eran demasiado densos para hacerlo por sí mismos, porque el orgullo les podía más, pero para eso era que Soyo estaba. Hombre, que si de hacerlas de casamentera se trataba, lo haría. Todo en pro por verlos ser pareja―y ganarle la apuesta a Shinpachi de que al salir Okita de la escuela ya sería novio de Kagura―.

Por ese motivo ella había llamado a Sougo para que fuera a la casa de Kagura a ayudarlas a estudiar un cuestionario de matemática. Por supuesto, todo esto era sin consentimiento de Kagura, porque si así fuese, entonces era obvio que ella diría que no quería tener que ver nada con el castaño, y ese no era el objetivo. Además, Okita pudo haberse negado a ir, pero no lo hizo, por lo que eso ya era un punto a favor, ¿verdad? Bien, en realidad, Soyo casi se arrastra para que él dijese que si iría. Y de nuevo, todo lo hacía en nombre del amor.

Un poco tarde de la hora acordada, el muy esperado, pero a la vez inesperado—para Kagura—invitado había llegado. Soyo corrió escaleras abajo sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja de moverse, para abrirle la puerta al muchacho.

—¡Hola, Okita-kun! —saludó feliz. El muchacho sólo asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. —Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. En serio que ni Kagura ni yo entendemos ese bendito cuestionario.

—De la china con cerebro de maní no me extraña, ¿pero tú? Eso si es sorprendente. —comentó el muchacho mientras entraba a la casa. —Y hablando del orangután, ¿en donde está?

Como si hubiese sido llamada—y eso que Soyo nunca diría que ella es un orangután—Kagura apareció por las escaleras.

—Soyo-chan, me pareció escuchar la voz de un idiota… —se quedó cayada cuando vio a Sougo. —¡¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí en mi casa?!

—Resulta que eres tan estúpida que tengo que ayudarte a estudiar. —respondió Sougo, disfrutando de ver como la pelirroja empezaba a enojarse.

—Viene a ayudarnos con el cuestionario, Kagura-chan. —intervino de inmediato Soyo. —Recuerda que te dije que yo no lo entiendo, y Okita-kun es bueno con la matemática, así que le pedí el favor de que nos ayudara. Tenemos que entregarlo mañana.

La chica miró al castaño de arriba abajo de forma despectiva. —Prefiero perder la nota a dejar que este sádico bastardo me ayude.

Quizá no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, pensó Soyo. ¿Por qué les es tan difícil admitir que estaban felices de verse en otro lugar que no fuera la escuela?

—Cambié de opinión. —dijo Okita. —No las ayudaré hasta que china me lo pida de rodillas.

Definitivamente eso no tenía que pasar.

—¡¿De rodillas?! —como era de esperarse, la pelirroja se sobresaltó. —¡Te haré morder el polvo, imbécil!

Y aquella pelea que se formó en la sala de estar de la casa de Kagura tampoco tenía por qué pasar. Soyo entendía que esa era la forma en la que ellos buscaban contacto entre sí, pero había maneras más amables.

—¡Oigan! —la pelinegra intentó llamar la atención. —¡Basta!

Pero los golpes siguieron yendo y viniendo, aun cuando se rompió un jarrón y mancharon la alfombra de lo que parecía ser sangre. Finalmente, Soyo decidió que no se trataría de apaciguarlos más y simplemente desaparecería. Con eso en mente, se dirigió a la cocina para merendar algo en lo que ellos terminaban de estrangularse entre sí.

Después de quince minutos, la sala de estar fue sumida en un silencio total. Soyo se escabulló por una puerta para mirar que era lo que ocurría, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—Está bien. —dijo Kagura entre jadeos. —Necesitamos terminar ese bendito cuestionario, así que ayúdanos.

—No he escuchado las palabras mágicas, china. —dijo Sougo, también entre jadeos, mirando burlón a Kagura.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos. —Por favor, ayúdanos. —lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero pudo ser aún perceptible para el oído.

—No te ves tan horrible cuando pides las cosas amablemente. —soltó el castaño.

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Soyo decía que eran tal para cual. ¡Se veían perfectos! Eso había sido claramente un cumplido—de nuevo, a la extraña y retorcida forma de Okita, pero un cumplido finalmente—. Y entonces allí estaban ellos, sentados, mirándose fijamente, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos…en el cuerpo de la pelinegra no cabía tanta alegría junta. Sabía que si les daba un empujoncito, ellos se encargarían del resto.

Sólo un poco más y…

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —alguien tenía que entrar y arruinar todo.

El cabezazo que ambos se dieron fue bastante sonoro. Tanto que hasta Soyo se encogió de dolor.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —cuestionó Kagura rápidamente.

—Ehhh, no lo sé. ¿Quizá sea porque esta es mi casa? —el hermano mayor de Kagura si tenía un sentido de la oportunidad bastante atrofiado. Incluso parecía que lo hubiese hecho intencionalmente. —Como sea. Ya que estás aquí, —miró a Sougo. —¿Quieres jugar esto que compré?

—Suena bien. —el castaño se encogió de hombros.

Un momento, ¿cómo fue que la situación se transformó en lo que ahora estaba pasando?

—Iré a estudiar con Soyo-chan. —anunció Kagura, para ir hacia la cocina, mientras Sougo y Kamui se quedaban en la sala de estar, probando el supuesto nuevo videojuego.

Sin embargo, para Soyo no fue desapercibida la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Kamui cuando supo que Kagura no estaría junto a ellos. Condenado pelirrojo… ¡lo estaba haciendo a propósito!

Soyo se dio cuenta que, para que su mejor amiga estuviera con el chico que le gustaba, tendría que derrotar el obstáculo que se interponía entre ella y su amor: su propio hermano mayor.

Que comience el juego.

* * *

 **Notas de autor: Y bien, la cosa queda hasta aquí. Como dije arriba, espero que les guste y por supuesto, que si es así, que dejen un sensual review :3 eso anima muchísimo a continuar escribiendo. Ahora si, me despido.**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mejor amiga vs Hermano mayor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

Kagura adoraba a su mejor amiga, que de eso no cupiera la menor duda, pero a veces pensaba que estaba chiflada; que ella tenía un tornillo suelto, y que mejor ejemplo que lo que estaban viendo sus ojos en ese momento.

Soyo tenía una libreta en la cual escribía un sinfín de cosas de las que la pelirroja no tenía conocimiento. Arrancaba hojas y las botaba por ahí mientras se disponía a seguir escribiendo otras palabras más. Y, como si eso fuese poco, la pelinegra hablaba sola, lo cual ya era hasta preocupante.

—Soyo-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kagura luego de beber de su jugo. —Hace rato que balbuceas cosas.

La aludida levantó la vista y le sonrió a su amiga. —¡Por supuesto que estoy bien, Kagura-chan! —y eso no era mentira, Soyo no estaba loca. —Es sólo que estoy planeando a dónde iremos en las vacaciones de verano.

Y no era mentira. Le había dicho a Kagura que irían juntas a algún lugar a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo, no le había comunicado que posiblemente invitaría a Sougo para que fuera con ellas, alegando que también era su amigo y quería pasar tiempo con él, puesto que ya era su último año y, para no levantar sospechas—y tampoco quedar sola como un champiñón—invitaría a Shinpachi. Era el plan perfecto para conseguir que tanto Kagura como Sougo se sinceraran y admitieran que se derretían por los huesitos del otro.

Sin embargo, los destinos no le terminaban de agradar del todo. Si ella iba a ser la madrina de aquella relación, haría que el momento de la revelación de sentimientos fuera inolvidable y para eso necesitaba un escenario a la altura. Lastimosamente, sólo le quedaban dos opciones, y sólo tenía acceso a una, pensando también en el presupuesto de Kagura, Sougo y Shinpachi. A veces se arrepentía de tener amigos tan pobres.

Con eso en mente, el destino final sería ir a la playa. E incluso, si lo pensaba mejor, parecía perfecto. Seguro ver a Kagura en vestido de baño, algo tenía que despertar en Sougo. Fueran sus sentimientos, o lo que tenía entre las piernas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Kagura la miró insegura. A veces se asustaba de lo entusiasta que era su mejor amiga. —¿Y a dónde iremos?

La pelinegra sonrió. —A la playa, Kagura-chan.

Bueno, se esperaba algo peor, pero parecía ser algo exequible y, además, hasta divertido. Kagura le había prometido que pasarían las vacaciones juntas en algún lugar, así que tampoco se iba a quejar mucho. Tendría que hablar con el calvo para que le diera más dinero y, si tenía tiempo, extorsionaría a Gin-chan.

—Me parece bien. —dijo la pelirroja, levantándose para ir al baño, puesto que su vejiga ya no aguantaba. —Ahora vuelvo, Soyo-chan.

La chica asintió. En cuanto no vio ni la sombra de Kagura en el patio, se paró rápidamente de su lugar—bajo la sombra del árbol—y se dirigió al otro lado del patio en busca de Sougo. Cuando logró divisar la cabellera castaña, se acercó. Estaba acostado en el pasto tomando una siesta.

—Okita-kun —le llamó y para asegurarse de que despertara, lo movió un poco.

—¿Uhm? —el castaño se levantó el antifaz para observar a la pelinegra. —¿Qué quieres, princesa?

No le agradaba mucho ese apodo, pero no objetaba porque se lo había puesto desde que eran niños.

—Te tengo una propuesta. —ella se sentó en el césped, cuidando de que su falda no se arrugara. Ante la expresión desconcertada de Sougo, decidió continuar. —¿Qué te parece si te vas de vacaciones conmigo?

Soyo no era tonta y no diría que también iría Kagura, para que Sougo dijera que sí. Aunque la cara que el muchacho mostró le hizo entender que él había tomado la propuesto con idea equivocada. Rápidamente decidió aclararse, pues la intención de ella no era conquistarlo ni mucho menos, por lo que decidió decir una pequeña mentira.

—Me gané unos cupones para pasar unos días en una cabaña cerca a la playa, así que quiero convidarte uno. —explicó.

Con lo que no contaba, era que Sougo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no idiota. —China va, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —dijo, con una risa nerviosa.

—Es tu mejor amiga. Es imposible que no la hayas invitado.

Bien, cambio de planes. Soyo tenía que convencerlo de que debía ir con ellas.

—Si, ella irá, ¡pero también irá Shinpachi-kun! —ni siquiera le había dicho al chico de lentes, pero ya afirmaba que él si iría. —Además, mira que es tu último año en la escuela. Será la última vez que puedas salir en vacaciones con tus amigos.

—China no es mi amiga.

—Pero yo sí, y te estoy invitando.

Tal vez su poder de convencimiento no era el mejor, pero quería creer que el silencio de Okita significaba que por lo menos estaba considerando la propuesta.

—Míralo por el lado amable. —decidió sacar su arma secreta, puesto que no obtenía una respuesta rápida. —No tendrás que trabajar con Hijikata-san si vienes con nosotros.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerlo. —Está bien, voy.

—¡Si! —Soyo no pudo evitar elevar los brazos de alegría, como si celebrara un triunfo, y, en realidad, pues sí. —El viaje es en una semana.

Lo siguiente que hizo, después de hablar con Sougo, fue buscar a Shinpachi y prácticamente rogarle para que fuera con ellos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que vaya a una batalla campal por voluntad propia? —el chico de lentes amaba vivir, y si quería seguir haciéndolo, tenía que estar lejos de dónde sea que estuviesen Kagura y Okita juntos.

—Te estoy diciendo, que como amigo de Kagura y mío, no nos puedes dejar solas en esto.

—¿Aún si el costo es mi propia vida?

Shinpachi era un exagerado.

Soyo hizo un puchero. —¿Por favor?

Al final, el pelinegro se rindió y decidió aceptar. Iría porque un momento de relajación en la playa si que le hacía falta, a pesar de que estaría con unos monstruos destructores como lo eran Kagura y Sougo.

Ya teniendo todo listo, lo que restaba para Soyo era contar los días que faltaban para que por fin pudiera ver a su mejor amiga siendo feliz al lado del chico que le gusta pero que ella niega. Por supuesto, cuando le notificó a Kagura que Sougo iría con ellas, la pelirroja casi se tira de la ventana de su cuarto, poniendo el grito en el cielo, y posteriormente negándose rotundamente a ir en un viaje con "el sádico bastardo". Incluso le dijo que prefería comer sapos a tener que verlo en vacaciones. Sin embargo, Soyo le explicó que no habría nada de malo con invitarlo. Eran amigos desde pequeños e ir juntos a la playa era una buena idea. Ante eso, Kagura bajó un poco la guardia, pero se mantenía firme con no querer viajar con Okita, así que Soyo le pidió que lo hiciera por ella y por sus años de amistad. Kagura no pudo objetar más nada y aceptó.

Ya pasados los días necesarios para el viaje, la pelinegra no cabía de la emoción. Estaba a nada de hacer un bien por sus dos amigos. Con una gran sonrisa, confirmó la estadía en la cabaña para 4 personas. Después de esto, tomó su mochila con todo lo necesario y se dirigió a la casa de Kagura, que era el lugar de dónde saldrían.

Al tocar la puerta de entrada al hogar de Kagura, su sonrisa se borró por un instante al ser recibida por el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

—Ah, tú. —le dijo el pelirrojo en reconocimiento.

—Hola, Kamui-san. —saludó cortes. —¿Kagura-chan?

El muchacho abrió completamente la puerta para dejarla pasar. —Su habitación.

Soyo entró y rápidamente subió las escaleras, encontrándose con Kagura a punto de bajarlas.

—¿Estás lista, Kagura-chan? —le preguntó, entusiasmada.

—Si. —la pelirroja asintió. —El calvo no me dio mucho dinero para comprar cosas como recuerdo, pero supongo que bastará.

Al bajar de nuevo a la planta baja, se encontraron con Sougo hablando con Kamui sobre el viaje.

—No sabía que también irías tú. —le dijo Kamui.

—La princesa me invitó. —el castaño se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

De inmediato, Soyo sintió un par de ojos azules mirándola fijamente—y no, no eran los de Kagura—, pero decidió ignorarlo por completo. No iba permitir que nada dañara todo lo que había logrado para hacer que Kagura y Sougo consiguieran un momento a solas.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? —dijo, intentado distraerse de la incomodidad que sentía al ser observada por Kamui.

—Shinpachi no ha llegado. —notificó Kagura. —Lo llamaré. —unos minutos más tarde, Kagura regresó a la sala de estar con malas noticias. —Shinpachi está enfermo. No podrá ir con nosotros.

Eso, la pelinegra no se lo esperaba. Y lo que le preocupaba era que la cabaña estaba reservada para 4 personas, todo un fin de semana. Sus pensamientos fueron dichos en voz alta por Sougo.

—Eso es un problema. ¿No se supone que era para 4 personas?

Y, lo que tampoco se esperaba era que Kamui se ofreciese a ir con ellos, porque la verdad Soyo no quería, y tampoco le convenía.

—¿De verdad quieres venir, Kamui? —cuestionó Kagura.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. —Es mejor a no hacer nada.

Ante la aceptación de Sougo y Kagura porque Kamui fuese con ellos, Soyo no tuvo más opción que aceptar también, pero, eso no quitó el echo de que sintiera un poco de ira al ver la mirada triunfante del pelirrojo.

Le había declarado la guerra silenciosamente, y Soyo no permitiría, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Kamui interviniera entre Sougo y Kagura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mejor amiga vs Hermano mayor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

* * *

La playa sin duda era el mejor escenario; había sido una gran idea, una gran elección. Habría sido totalmente perfecto si tan solo a Shinpachi no se le hubiese ocurrido enfermarse justamente para esas fechas. Después del tercer intento de Soyo por contactar al muchacho de lentes, sintió que ya era suficiente. Se rendiría. No obstante, por fin su llamada fue atendida. Lo primero que escuchó fue la absorción de lo que probablemente era una gran cantidad de mocos.

Quizá si estaba enfermo.

—¿Shinpachi-kun? —dijo Soyo, alejándose un poco de la pelea que estaba en curso entre Okita y Kagura.

—H-hola. —la voz gangosa de por si ya era una mala señal. La pelinegra se sintió un poco culpable por poner en duda el estado de salud del chico. —Lamento mucho no poder asistir, pero realmente estoy mal.

Se mordió el labio inferior. —No, no te preocupes, Shinpachi-kun. Kamui-san irá en tu lugar. —la última oración la dijo realmente con pesar. —Hubiese sido divertido contigo, pero es más importante que te mejores.

—Podemos ir en otro momento. —aseguró el chico, después de un estornudo. —Pásenla bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. —no sonó muy convencida. —Que te mejores pronto, Shinpachi-kun.

Con eso, la llamada terminó. De sus preocupaciones inmediatas, era el hecho de como entretener al hermano de Kagura para que este no estuviese encima de ella todo el tiempo o, al contrario; acaparando toda la atención de Sougo. Que problemático era ese muchacho. Y lo peor era que ella ni lo conocía bien como para distraerlo todo el tiempo.

—Soyo-chan, ¿ya nos vamos? —le llamó Kagura cuando por fin llegó el auto que los desplazaría hasta el lugar.

—¡Si! —respondió y enseguida se encaminó hacia el auto.

El viaje fue bastante ruidoso, pero eso era algo que la pelinegra ya se esperaba, pues su mejor amiga replicaba a cada cosa que Sougo decía, o a veces sucedía al revés. Incluso en ocasiones escuchó la voz de Kamui callándolos a ambos o simplemente se unía a la disputa.

Sin embargo, el recorrido no fue largo. Habían llegado, como se había previsto, justo a la hora del almuerzo. El olor del agua salada se coló en cada fosa nasal de los presentes. Los ojos color zafiro de Kagura se abrieron maravillados al poder apreciar a detalle la playa a la que habían ido aquel día. Dejándose llevar por el ánimo—ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba una playa—, no dudó en salir corriendo desde la acera de la calle hacia el mar. Su bolsa, llena de ropa y bloqueador solar, voló hasta caer en la arena. Se sacó el vestido holgado que llevaba y lo tiró lejos, dejando a la vista su traje de baño.

La prenda cayó de lleno en el rostro de Sougo, quien, al sentir su vista obstruida, soltó una grosería dirigida a la chica pelirroja, haciendo que Soyo riera a sus espaldas.

—¡Oye, fíjate en lo que haces, china idiota! —gritó el castaño, alejando la prenda de su cara inmediatamente, pero, sus palabras quedaron en el olvido al ver el cuerpo de Kagura libre a la mirada de todos y que su redondo trasero rebotara una y otra vez mientras corría alegra hacia el agua de mar.

Tragó grueso sin pensar, para luego recibir un certero golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Kamui. —Las cosas no se llevan solas, ¿sabes?

Soyo chasqueó la lengua—porque ella había visto como Sougo había mirado a Kagura—fastidiada por la mera presencia del chico de cabello rojo.

—¡Soyo-chan, ven! —se escuchó el grito de Kagura y esto, a la pelinegra, le dio una idea.

Sonrió para sus adentros. —Okita-kun, no te preocupes por eso. Kamui-san y yo las llevaremos a la cabaña. Mientas tanto puedes ir a acompañar a Kagura-chan.

El ceño fruncido de Kamui no se hizo esperar, más antes de que este replicara sobre lo que la pelinegra había dicho, Soyo pateó en la espalda a Sougo—con una fuerza que no parecía digna de ella—, mandándolo un poco lejos de ellos. Ese acto logró sorprender un poco al pelirrojo, pues ella era bastante pequeña y delgada, además de delicada, como para dar ese tipo de patadas. No había duda alguna de que eso lo había aprendido de Kagura.

—¿Vamos, Kamui-san? —la chica sonrió inocente.

A él no le quedó de otra más que acompañarla, cargando todas las cosas, hacia la cabaña.

Soyo suspiró, aunque se sentía aliviada de que había logrado darle un poco de tiempo a solas a Kagura y Sougo. Una vez llegaron a la cabaña, la pelinegra trató de hacer tiempo lo más que pudo, poniendo las cosas en su lugar de forma lenta.

—¿Por qué demonios te tardas tanto? —el perfectamente podría irse, aunque Soyo suponía que no lo hacía porque luego Kagura lo molestaría por haberla dejado sola, o algo por el estilo.

—Ya voy. —aseguró Soyo. —Voy a ponerme mi traje de baño. —ella no había sido precavida como Kagura y llevarlo ya puesto por debajo de la ropa, por lo que lo sacó de su bolsa y se adentró rápidamente al baño.

Una vez todo estuvo en su lugar, Soyo salió lista para ir disfrutar del agua de mar, pero no encontró a Kamui por ningún lado, por lo que supuso que este se había cansado de esperarla y finalmente había ido con Kagura y Okita.

—Él tiene un complejo de hermana, sin duda. —se dijo así misma.

—¿Quién tiene un complejo de hermana?

Casi se traga la lengua del susto que le provocó el escuchar la voz del pelirrojo. No creyó que en serio él la estuviese esperando.

—N-nadie. —le sonrió nerviosa. —¿Vamos?

El camino hacia el lugar en dónde estaban Kagura y Sougo fue sin duda algo muy incómodo, pues Soyo no encontraba de qué hablar con aquel chico. No es que fuese estrictamente necesaria una conversación, pero o quería sentir aquella incomodidad estando en su presencia. Recordaba vagamente, que cuando ella era pequeña, le agradaba ir a casa de Kagura, no sólo por ella, sino también por él, puesto que el muchacho era bastante divertido. Sin embargo, ahora era totalmente diferente.

Pensó que no tendría que decir nada, pero cuando cruzaron la esquina para llegar a la playa, Soyo se replanteó todo, pues vio una situación un poco comprometedora desarrollándose entre Kagura y Okita y por supuesto, debía dejarlos ser. Sabía que sólo necesitaban un empujoncito y el resto vendría solo.

Frenó en seco y giró su cuerpo para detener a Kamui, agarrándole de la muñeca. No le importaba nada. Debía evitar que él interrumpiese aquel momento. El pelirrojo miró la mano infractora y luego a la chica, para después levantar una ceja, interrogante.

—Me acordé que cuando éramos pequeños sufrías mucho de insolación. No te has echado bloqueador, ¿verdad? Ven, volvamos por un poco. —y acto seguido, la pelinegra intentó arrastrar al muchacho tras ella.

—No necesito bloqueador. Ya no sufro de eso y en todo caso, ¿a ti que te importa?

—No seas terco, Kamui-san. —el condenado tenía mucha fuerza, pues sólo bastó un tirón de su brazo para que Soyo trastabillara y se devolviese, chocándose contra el pecho del pelirrojo. —¡Auch!

La chica sintió que perdió el agarre de la muñeca y cuando menos lo pensó, el muchacho se había girado para avanzar hacia dónde estaban Kagura y Sougo. Sin pensarlo mucho—de verdad, todo sea en nombre del amor—Soyo tomó el mejor impulso que pudo y en una corta distancia, logró treparse encima de Kamui Y con sus manos, le tapó los ojos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

Nota mental para Soyo, debió haberle tapado la boca.

* * *

La pelea dentro del agua había estado divertida, Kagura podría afirmar. Había hecho tragar mucha agua a Sougo y eso era la victoria para ella. Ahora, mientras esperaban a Soyo y su hermano, estaban flotando en el agua sin hacer aparentemente nada. Kagura notó que estaban solos en aquel lugar debido a que la playa se estaba despejando de los turistas. De pronto, un poco de agua mojándole la cabeza le sorprendió, volteando a ver con furia al sádico idiota, lista para intentar hundirlo.

Pero, ante aquellos esfuerzos, Sougo aprovechó que era más alto que ella y así logró impedir que la bermellón cumpliera su objetivo de hundirlo en el agua. La tomó de los hombros para intentar alejarla mientras se reían en el proceso—pues la cara que ella estaba poniendo se le hacía de lo más hilarante—, más no se esperaba que Kagura también le tomara de los hombros y después le golpeara el abdomen con su rodilla para así por fin lograr su cometido. Empero, el castaño también la hizo hundir junto con él.

Después de un par de segundos, ambos sacaron la cabeza, con sus respiraciones agitadas debido a la falta de oxígeno, aferrados al otro, tratando de obtener oxígeno.

—Eres un bastardo, sádico.

—Es tu culpa, china estúpida. Casi me ahogas.

Al terminar su frase, casi sin querer, los ojos rubíes de Okita se fijaron en los labios rosados de la chica que trataba de meter el máximo aire posible a sus pulmones. Pero, más que eso, se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca, y lo más raro fue que ese hecho no le disgustó para nada. Sus manos atraparon la cintura de la pelirroja por instinto, para no dejar que alejara su cuerpo de él.

Y ella, al darse cuenta de tal cercanía, tuvo como primer pensamiento el golpearlo y salir de ahí, pero hubo algo dentro de ella que no se lo permitió. Sólo se quedó allí, viendo como se reducía poco a poco la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de él.

Gracias al grito de su hermano, Kagura reaccionó y logró golpear a Sougo en los testículos.

—¡China, perra!

Pero ella no le prestó mayor atención al insulto para darle una réplica. Su atención estaba acaparada en Kamui y Soyo, puesto que su mejor amiga estaba montada en la espalda de su hermano mayor mientras ella le tapaba los ojos.

—Creo que a la princesa no le importa su vida. —comentó Sougo, aun con dolor en sus partes íntimas.

Soyo a veces era bastante anormal, Kagura podía asegurar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora: De verdad no tengo perdón. ¿Cómo me pude demorar tanto en actualizar esto? supongo que tuve bloque de escritor, jeje, pero bueno, aquí está esto. Fue especialmente gracioso para mi escribirlo, asi que espero que también sea gracioso para ustedes leerlo :3**

* * *

 **Mejor amiga vs Hermano mayor**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

* * *

Desde el incidente que pasó—de ella montándose en la espalda del enemigo—habían transcurrido un par de horas. Cuatro horas, para ser exactos. Cuatro horas en las que ni Kagura ni Sougo han estado un solo momento a solas. El bandido pelirrojo se había pegado como larva a ellos—que estaba bien, porque les tenia más confianza—y al mínimo intento de Soyo por querer llevárselo o mandarlo a hacer algo lejos, se zafaba con cualquier excusa.

Bien, no es como si la pelinegra quisiera pasar otro tiempo a solas con él. Ya le duele bastante el trasero del empujón que Kamui le dio para que se bajara de él, muchas gracias.

Consciente de que por ese día ya no habría nada más que hacer por su pareja—que aun no eran pareja—favorita, Soyo decidió que podría divertirse con sus dos amigos… y Kamui. Se lanzó al mar junto a ellos, lista para disfrutar.

—Soyo-chan, ¿quieres jugar? —preguntó Kagura, animada. Le encantaba verla tan sonriente.

La chica asintió, emocionada, pensando en cualquier juego de pelota al azar. —¡Claro! ¿Qué jugamos?

—¡Guerra de caballos! —exclamó la pelirroja. —Ya estamos completos para jugar.

—¿Y cómo es? —preguntó.

—Simple. Hacemos parejas, y alguno de los estará abajo, y el otro arriba de los hombros del compañero. —comenzó explicando Sougo. —La primera pareja que caiga, será la perdedora.

Así que, en resumidas cuentas, era un juego de fuerza. Fuerza de la que Soyo carecía un poco, pero esas tres bestias la tenían toda.

—Es un poco injusto. —comentó Kamui. —Quien esté con ella, tendrá desventaja y perderá. —señaló a Soyo.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos, indignada. Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier réplica, Kagura ladró en su defensa inmediata.

—¡Eso no es cierto, estúpido! Estoy segura que entre Soyo-chan y yo podemos vencerlos a ustedes.

Cinco minutos después, Soyo tenia encima a Kagura—pues ella era la que tenia más fuerza de las dos y, por lo tanto, más oportunidad para tirar al oponente—y Kamui cargaba en sus hombros a Okita. El juego no se hizo esperar más, y la pelirroja se lanzó al ataque, tomando por los hombros al castaño en un intento furioso por tirarlo, y haciendo que Soyo trastabillara un poco. Sougo también parecía moverse con bastante fuerza y, a diferencia de ella, Kamui ni se inmutaba. Parecía una roca plantada en el mar.

Eso la molestó.

Y, además, quería venganza porque él hizo que su trasero doliera e interrumpía o frustraba todos sus intentos por hacer que Kagura y Sougo fueses más que enemigos/amigos. Por lo tanto, confiando en que Kagura estaba bien posicionada en sus hombros y no se caería, Soyo estiró sus brazos y agarró al muchacho de los hombros, comenzando a moverlo. Sonrió cuando vio que Okita perdió un poco de estabilidad. Sin embargo, no contaba con el hecho de que el pelirrojo podría usar la misma táctica y, además de todo, él tenía brazos más largos y contaba con más fuerza que ella. Quizá el hecho de que le clavó la uñas en su piel sensible impidió que finalmente el equipo de las chicas perdiera por su culpa.

—¡Auch! —gritó Kamui, sintiendo arder su piel.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó de inmediato, aunque en realidad no lo sentía para nada.

—¡Vamos Soyo-chan, ganémosles a estos idiotas!

—Ya quisieras, china estúpida.

Sin embargo, no hubo ganador, puesto que una ola grande azotó contra la playa, llevándoselos en el proceso.

Durante los próximos tres minutos—después de llegar a la orilla y toser toda el agua que pudo—, Soyo se encontró mirando el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de un bandido pelirrojo que entendía por el nombre de Kamui.

Mientras lo observaba, todavía inmóvil, junto con una Kagura que estaba escupiendo agua sin parar Soyo llegó a establecer dos hechos.

Hecho uno: por lo que acaba de ver, Kamui fue arrastrado a la orilla por Sougo y dejó de despertarse en los 30 segundos que había estado mirándole. Estaba bastante segura de que Kamui casi se había ahogado.

Y las personas que casi se habían ahogado, por lo que ella sabía, necesitaban RCP.

 _Boca_ a _boca_. Y la verdad sea dicha, Soyo no pensó que Kagura o Sougo estuviesen pensando en realizar la tarea—con la primera sería incesto, básicamente—en un futuro cercano.

Segundo hecho: a partir del primer hecho, ella pudo concluir que esto no era bueno en lo absoluto.

Cuando vio que los esfuerzos de Sougo por despertarlo a punta de cachetadas en la cara no estaban siendo fructuosos, contempló una serie de pasos a seguir antes de que Sougo dijera lo inevitable. Podría fingir una ceguera repentina producto de la brutal ola que los azotó y que debía ir a un centro asistencial pronto. Si eso no funcionaba entonces podría afirmar que era, de hecho, lesbiana, y que al besar a Kamui estaría traicionando su juramento de fidelidad eterna a su amante secreta, Imai Nobume—una compañera de clases de Sougo y amiga suya—.

Cuando Kagura y Okita la miraron, la pelinegra estableció el hecho tres: se estaba desesperando, seriamente.

—¿Se va a morir pronto? —Kagura le preguntó. —Porque, eso sería bastante malo. —no sonaba como si a ella realmente le pareciera malo.

—Si, princesita. —y aquí va, la estocada final. —Por obvias razones, china y yo no podemos darle el beso de la vida. —Okita señaló, sonriendo. Soyo decidió con vehemencia que él recibiría una paliza en un futuro cercano por parte de ella.

—Si, probablemente deberías hacer algo, Soyo-chan. Ha estado acostado allí por un minuto. Creo que deberías empezar a respirar en él ahora.

Ella respiró hondo. Era una vida humana, después de todo. El hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, nada menos. Y ella hacía cosas buenas por los bastardos equivocados, de todas formas. Por lo tanto, Soyo decidió lanzarse al sacrificio.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y, con una esmerada lentitud, se colocó sobre él. Volvió a respirar hondo y asintió para sí misma, esperando ansiosamente el renacimiento de Kamui.

—Aquí vamos.

Y entonces cerró la brecha de próximamente 12 centímetros entre su boca y la de Kamui. Dándole todo su preciado aire vital, ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, solo concentrarse en inhalar y exhalar por la boca, distraerse con otros pensamientos.

 _Inhala._

La boca de Kamui se sentía fría. Parecía muerto. Un muerto con lechuga atorada entre los dientes.

 _Exhala._

Soyo es una sirena alegra cantando canciones alegres para niños aun más alegres.

 _Inhala._

Estaba considerando unirse a uno de esos conventos para monjas si esto no terminaba pronto.

 _Exhala._

No fue realmente labios contra labios. Él tenia la boca abierta de todos modos. Fue más bien como inflar una bomba.

 _Inhala._

En medio de ese pensamiento, justo cuando estaba a punto de jurar castidad por la vida, Kamui dejó escapar una tos cortante, desafortunadamente justo cuando ella iba a exhalar y presionar una vez más su boca contra la de él.

Él cerró la boca. Ella se estrelló contra sus labios.

Esta vez, si fue un beso realmente.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Esto será corto. Máximo 10 capítulos, así que espero estar de vuelta por aquí pronto. ¡En el proximo cap habrá más OkiKagu, lo prometo!**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


End file.
